


Kiss Me You Animal

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out against walls, and more, featuring dom!Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me You Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentyoneradios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyoneradios/gifts).



> yooo written for a prompt from twentyoneradios asking for making out against a wall...... and uh i..... embellished? kinda. whoops.
> 
> ty to blake for being my beta (more like bae-ta amirite??)

Shows always made Tyler feel less like himself, somehow. It was a coping mechanism, in a way. On stage, he put on a strange voice, and masks or body paint or sunglasses, and let those be his armour. With that, he could release a deep, personal part of himself, show that to thousands of people at a time. It was a part of himself, but it was also not him at all. After shows, it took a while to return to himself, to take off the mask and reel in the emotions he had let loose.

He would act different, more forceful, sometimes, when he was doing this. Josh called it his post-show headspace, and would help him come down from it.

He came down quickly from his headspace today, and he was still buzzing on the concert and the crowd. It was as close to being drunk as Tyler ever got, lowered inhibitions and darting mind. Josh was close, and Tyler was struck by his own _wanting_ when he saw him. Of course, they were dating, so it was normal for him to want him, but this was different than usual.

Josh had soft, plush lips and stubble, fluffy hair that tickled Tyler when they kissed. His shoulders were broad and firm, easy to grasp onto, and his eyes were beautiful, dark and full and timeless. When Tyler looked at him, standing with a towel draped over his shoulder, he was slapped by lust. The usual love was still there, but lust burnt inside Tyler, fuelling him. Soon enough, he was on his feet, walking towards Josh. They were close enough for their chests to brush, and Josh was catching onto Tyler's mood.

Before Tyler even leant in, Josh's mouth was slightly gaped, ready for Tyler's to meet it. It was only another second before Tyler collided against him, rough and quick. Josh instantly gave control over to Tyler, fitting to the movement of Tyler's lips, melting at the flicks of his tongue. Sometimes, it would be Tyler, moulding to Josh's touches, gripping to his shoulders, crying out for him, overwhelmed by need. Other times, it was this.

Josh let Tyler move him around, until his back was pressed to a wall. One of Tyler's hands was spread against the wall, supporting him, whilst the other found it's way to Josh's hair. It wasn't much of a secret that Tyler had a thing for Josh's hair. Whoever was dominant, whatever they were doing, Tyler loved to grasp it. From the whines Josh started to let out, Tyler could assume Josh liked it too.

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's hips, grabbing his butt to bring him closer. At this, Tyler took his mouth away from Josh's. He trailed it along to Josh's shoulders, where any marks would be covered by a shirt. With a smirk, he licked and sucked at the skin, encouraging longer, louder sounds from Josh.

If anything could make Tyler come without any touching, it would be Josh's mouth. The whines, moans, screams of his name, or the dirty whispers, begging for Tyler's cock, or telling Tyler exactly what he was going to do. Hearing the sounds was making Tyler hard, and they only got more desperate the more Tyler teased at Josh's skin. The next day, Tyler would run his fingers across the marks and smile, remembering. Josh tried to tug Tyler closer once again.

"What is it, Josh?" Tyler asked, attempting to hide how aroused he was, use his restraint to dominate his boyfriend.

"You _know_ ," he gasped, lifting his hips from the wall, wanting Tyler's touch. At the action, Tyler pushed him away.

"Tell me. I don't know," Tyler insisted.

"Need you, Tyler. I'm hard," he said, making Tyler grin.

"You are?"

Insistent nodding and a frustrated groan.

Tyler pressed his hand to Josh's crotch, feeling how hard he was through his thin leggings. He laughed. "You weren't kidding about being hard. Wow, you're even harder than I thought you'd be. Just from kissing?"

Josh just whined, rutting into Tyler's hand. "Please, Ty, help me come," he begged, letting his head fall forwards and rest against Tyler's chest.

"You have no self control, Joshie. You're like a teenager," he said. "I bet you would come in your boxers, right now, wouldn't you?"

There was another frustrated noise from Josh. "Suck me off, please. Need your mouth."

"You can have my mouth, just not around your cock," Tyler said, leaning in to nip at his neck once again. "Come in your boxers, just from my hand, Josh." He punctuated his words by continuing his efforts at his neck, and rubbing his hand against his crotch.

Josh gave in, moving his hips and panting. Tyler pulled back from his neck and watched, hand around his own cock as he did. Not much was hotter than Josh, so desperate and loud. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair even more messy than usual. His mouth had opened once again to let out his moans, his calls for Tyler. His lips looked perfect to be wrapped around Tyler's cock, pink and swollen from how rough Tyler had been.

Josh came almost embarrassingly fast, hips giving a final jerk, and moaning out, " _Tyler!_ " It wasn't long before Tyler came too, calling Josh's name.

They spent a while calming down before Tyler whispered, "You came in your pants."

Josh might've been blushing when he shoved Tyler. "You told me to!"

**Author's Note:**

> slamduNk me rn ((italics to be properly coded tomorrow bc it's 2:30am ty))


End file.
